Due to the competitive nature of many sports, players are often seeking ways to improve sports equipment. Along this regard, manufacturers have sought out different materials and designs to enhance sports equipment. As can be appreciated, finding a suitable combination of materials and designs to meet a set of performance criteria is a challenging task.
For example, baseball bats were initially made of wood. Over the years, baseball bats that are made of a metal, such as aluminum, gained popularity with respect to wood baseball bats. Metal baseball bats can provide a number of benefits with respect to wood baseball bats, including longer hitting distances and greater durability. At the same time, however, metal baseball bats can suffer from a number of deficiencies. In particular, a metal baseball bat can transmit unpleasant vibrations into the hands and arms of a player. Also, unlike a wood baseball bat, a metal baseball bat can emit a high-pitched metallic sound upon impact. Attempts have been made to address the deficiencies of metal baseball bats. In particular, some of these attempts involve multi-layered or multi-walled designs using different materials, such as metals, polymers, and composites. While providing some benefits, these attempts can still be lacking in terms of hitting distance and durability as well as in terms of feel and sound upon impact. Moreover, some of these attempts can involve manufacturing techniques that are inefficient in terms of cost and time.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the sports articles described herein.